Juntos
by Muffliat0
Summary: Sólo había algo más fuerte que sus propios miedos y era el amor que ambos se tenían, aun así, él le demostraría que no había nada capaz de alejarlos. [Estos dos drabbles y la viñeta pertenecen a la Celebración de Halloween del grupo de Facebook Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido!]
1. Ritual

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

 _ **Disclaimers de la imagen:**_ Créditos de la Imagen: Kattors en Devianart.

Estos dos drabbles y la viñeta pertenecen a la _Celebración de Halloween del grupo de Facebook Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido!_

* * *

Jamás había creído en eso.

Si la vida hubiese sido más justa, no estaría en ese sitio tan horrendo, la oscuridad era tan intensa y llenaba todo a su alrededor, saber si tenía abiertos los ojos o no era algo que dejaba a la imaginación.

Cada paso que daba era un crujido especial, tan aterrador, no podía verlos, pero sabía que estaban ahí, siguiéndole, acechándole, aferrándose a su poca existencia, tenía que cruzar primero o se quedaría en ese limbo.

Escuchó su nombre en un suave susurro, se giró esperando ver algo pero era imposible, de nuevo su nombre en un suave susurro.

Una pequeña luz roja se encendió a lo lejos, luego otra, hasta que el lugar quedó en penumbras, giró sobre su mismo lugar al sentir a alguien rodeándole, cuando las luces rojas se encendieron más al mismo tiempo que su nombre se escuchaba cada vez más cerca, la sombra sujetó su brazo, una sombra, tras otra se acercaban, lo único que esas luces provocaban era ver a quienes residían ahí, los olvidados pidiendo volver.

 _Sólo quien te ha dejado en este sitio puede llevarte de vuelta;_ le susurraron, mientras se removía en una completa desesperación, cada vez le costaba más respirar, el lugar se aluzaba más y más, pero comenzaba a nublarse su vista, sus pulmones no recibían oxígeno.

 _No puedes morir, porque ya lo estás._

La figura encapuchada sólo observaba como se consumía por las sombras, como cada parte de sí desaparecía.

 _Vuelve._

Escuchó su voz a través de su miedo, las sombras habían desaparecido, estaba al centro de un símbolo que jamás había visto, rodeado de velas negras, su rostro tenía simbología extraña dibujada en sangre.

Siempre le había dicho que nada le detendría pero jamás le perdería, y un ritual satánico sin duda era algo que cabía en sus posibilidades, buscó entre los que estaban ahí, pero todos tenían el rostro cubierto, todos rezando mientras ella era arrastrada de nuevo a las sombras, la figura encapuchada la sujetó, carecía de quijada, soltó un grito aterrador que apagó algunas de las velas del perfecto círculo; jamás volvería.

Se quitó la capucha de inmediato cuando la pelirroja recostada en el centro del tetragramaton inhalo por primera vez en dos días; se incorporó asustada y observó a todos lados en su búsqueda.

—No te acerques –pidió el hombre encapuchado advirtiendo al rubio.

—Está asustada –gruñó.

—Ha regresado de la muerte, tiene que estar asustada de lo que vio allá, pero tiene que salir ella sola y cruzar el tetragramaton, nadie puede ayudarla.

Draco Malfoy asintió con las mandíbulas tensas, sabía que si ella no podía cruzar, la persona que residía en su cuerpo no era ella, el ritual había funcionado, pero no habían logrado traerla de vuelta.

—Draco –suplicó se incorporó lentamente.

Él extendió sus brazos para ella, no podía ayudarla a salir, pero estaría esperándola, ese era el final del ritual.

—Ni siquiera la muerte lo logrará –susurró cuando llegó hasta sus brazos para después besarla.


	2. Cadáver

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

 _ **Disclaimers de la imagen:**_ Créditos de la Imagen: Kattors en Devianart.

Estos dos drabbles y la viñeta pertenecen a la _Celebración de Halloween del grupo de Facebook Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido!_

* * *

Una suave briza meneó los cabellos rubios, suspiró cansino, sabía que por mucho que a ella le gustara, no soportaba la idea de tener el cabello largo, le recordaba a su padre; y no podía soportar la idea de parecerse a él.

Recordaba el rostro de cada cadáver que su padre le había obligado a observar, caminar entre ellos mientras se apilaban para después incinerarlos, no era algo que le recomendaba ver a un niño.

Regresó en sus pasos por el sinuoso camino, las hojas comenzaban a desprenderse de las ramas, dejando que el viento las llevara hasta donde quisiera, no entendía la razón por la cual Ginevra había elegido pasar sus vacaciones en un lugar tan apartado de la civilización, él prefería el bullicio, no había nada más que le aterrara que sus propios pensamientos; el último y más recurrente, el perderla a ella después de todo lo que le había costado enamorarla.

 _Arrastraba los pies lentamente, con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro, su cuchillo afilado pasaba de un cadáver a otro, mientras decidía cual iría primero, el brillo malicioso en sus ojos demostraba lo mucho que le apasionaba desmembrarlos, para después arrojarlos al fuego, para después pretender que eso jamás pasó._

 _Él jamás estuvo presente cuando dejaban de ser personas a pasar a ser un simple cadáver, sin embargo, veía a su padre mientras los desmembraba, la fascinación en su rostro mientras abría el pecho de esos cadáveres y sacaba sus intestinos, podía recordar el hedor de todo aquello, el sonido de los huesos mientras su padre destrozaba sus costillas, o la forma en que sus ojos rodaban por la mesa cuando su padre los sacaba, podía recordarse a sí mismo hurgando entre las entrañas de los que en momento fueron personas._

Avanzó hasta la pequeña cabaña maltrecha, la puerta estaba abierta, el interior estaba destrozado en señal de lucha, corrió hasta la habitación, era el lugar donde dirigía la sangre, la puerta estaba abierta y la sangre fresca le recordó aquellos tiempos, avanzó lentamente, el más grande de sus temores yacía frente a él, en un ligero camisón blanco; que ahora contenía su propia sangre, se acercó a ella rápidamente, la pelirroja lloró cuando lo vio, moriría viéndolo.

—Duele –se quejó cuando la movió –tengo miedo –musitó –Draco tengo miedo de morir aquí.

Estaba asustado, completamente aterrado, y sabía que su rostro lo demostraba, ni siquiera en un momento como ese podía mantenerse en calma y hacer algo.

—Todo estará bien –prometió.

—Te amo –murmuró la pelirroja antes de que la fuerza le abandonara.

La sujetó contra él, en un instante Ginevra había dejado de ser ella para volverse uno más de los cadáveres que tanto lo atormentaban.

—Siempre juntos –murmuró en su oído –nada podrá evitar que estemos juntos.

Se levantó con el cadáver de la mujer que amaba en brazos, no había nada que pudiese alejarlo de ella, no importaba que tuviese que hacer, pero Ginevra Weasley estaría por siempre a su lado.


	3. Asesinato

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

 _ **Disclaimers de la imagen:**_ Créditos de la Imagen: Kattors en Devianart.

Estos dos drabbles y la viñeta pertenecen a la _Celebración de Halloween del grupo de Facebook Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido!_

* * *

Observó por primera vez su reloj de pulsera, sabía que tenía que haberlo llamado para que fuera por ella; pero quería seguir teniendo cierta independencia, había elegido mala hora para ello; eran las tres de la mañana mientras avanzaba con una tímida sonrisa en los labios, las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a caer anunciando el inicio del otoño, se detuvo un momento, observó sobre su hombro pero no vio ni siquiera una sombra moverse, estaba sola en la calle, aun así podía sentir la presencia de alguien siguiéndola.

Se giró en su mismo lugar, los únicos pasos que se escuchaban eran los de ella, tenía que estar alucinando, nadie transitaba esas calles por los robos a mano armada, pero era el más corto para llegar a casa; y en ese instante lo único que quería era estar en la calidez de los brazos de su novio, el único lugar donde realmente se sentía segura de estar.

Siguió avanzando un poco más rápido, viendo sobre su hombro como una sombra salía de su escondite, no le importó hacerle saber que lo había descubierto, no iba a permitirse que le asaltaran en ese lugar, así que sus zancadas se hicieron cada vez más rápidas, hasta que el miedo le hizo reaccionar y se echó a correr, tan rápido como podía, su respiración estaba tan agitada gracias al miedo y al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

Sus pies tropezaron con ellos solos casi llevándola al piso, pero logró mantener el equilibro, sus ojos chocolates se abrieron en terror cuando la sombra tomó forma gracias a la lámpara; los cabellos rubios platinados tan largos como para llegar un poco más abajo del hombro, las manchas rojas en sus ropas y el arma de fuego de color plata la hicieron correr aún más rápido, sabía que si se decidía a detonarla, no importaba que tan rápido corriera, no podría escapar.

Giró en la esquina para llegar a su calle, cuando cayó sobre su trasero, el miedo de ser perseguida y chocar con alguien le hizo retroceder mientras cerraba los ojos como acto reflejo.

—No me hagas nada, por favor –suplicó.

—Ginny, tranquila –la voz suave de su novio la tranquilizaron.

Él le ayudó a levantarse y siguió su vista cuando se giró; no había nadie persiguiéndole, la figura del padre fugitivo de su novio había desaparecido por completo, como si se tratase sólo de una alucinación por parte de ella y jamás hubiese estado ahí.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –interrogó elevando una ceja consternado.

—Sé lo mucho que odias estar en lugares quietos, pero… tengo una semana libre y quisiera que fuéramos a una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad –sonrió.

—Odio los lugares tranquilos –admitió –pero sabes que no importa el lugar al que decidas ir, siempre iré a tu lado ¿verdad?

—Ya sé, siempre lo repites, que no hay nada que nos impida estar juntos y nada que nos separe.

—No me importa que sea lo que tenga que hacer, Ginevra, no voy a permitir que nos separen, y quiero que lo sepas, que no hay nada que me detenga para llegar a ti, para tenerte junto a mí, y si nos separan, haré todo lo posible por volver a estar juntos –la besó.

Ginevra observó el lugar, era tranquilo, y sabía que podía descansar su mente en un lugar así, Draco había ido a dar un recorrido, no se sentía tranquilo, había pasado toda la noche murmurando que ese sitio tenía algo que le desagradaba; y se había tranquilizado un poco cuando ella, en un intento de distraerlo, lo había conducido a la habitación; ahora estaba sólo con un pequeño camisón blanco, esperando a que su paranoico novio volviera.

No podía culparlo, si ella hubiese tenido un padre asesino que le hubiese obligado a participar en los crímenes desde los cinco años, estaría incluso peor, aún más sabiendo que era un fugitivo.

—Por alguien como tú mi hijo se ha vuelto débil.

Ginevra se giró asustada cuando la voz grave se escuchó detrás de ella; sus ojos se posaron en el rostro demacrado de Lucius Malfoy; su sonrisa cruel y su mirada desquiciada le aterraron, quiso correr pero no pudo, la sujetó de los cabellos y le mostró un cuchillo, el arma favorita del hombre, le golpeó la mano desarmándolo, pero ocasionando una pelea.

No se dio cuenta cómo la había herido, los dos habían golpeado con todo en la sala de estar, mientras forcejeaba por evitar que su cuchillo la tocara, pero manchaba las paredes mientras huía hacia la habitación, tenía que escapar, tenía que encontrar a Draco y sacarlo de ahí antes de que su padre lo encontrara, Lucius no podía verlo.

—No hay a donde correr –canturreó Lucius –al único lugar a donde irás será al infierno.

El cuchillo de Lucius se enterró en el cuerpo de la pelirroja haciendo que el hombre rubio sonriera extasiado.

—Conozco la anatomía humana a la perfección –susurró en su oído –no sobrevivirás con una herida ahí –su risa desquiciada caló sus huesos –alejaste a mi hijo de mí, te alejaré también de él.

Giró el cuchillo provocando un dolor más intenso en ella, haciéndola gemir de dolor, el rubio sacó el cuchillo en un movimiento violento y le sonrió, ella cayó al suelo mientras él se posaba sobre ella y lamía la sangre de la pelirroja.

—Se alejó lo suficiente como para no encontrarte a tiempo –sonrió y suspiró –morirás aquí, lo último que verás será mi rostro, he borrado todo, pude haberte matado mientras dormías, pero quise hacerlo así.

—Draco –musitó la pelirroja.

—Ahora te irás al infierno; y sufrirás sabiendo que lo último que hiciste antes de morir, fue huir con terror, en lugar de recordar haberte revolcado con mi hijo, recordarás mi rostro como lo último que viste –se inclinó hasta ella –mi voz será la última que escuches, y no podrán hacer nada, morirás aquí, sola, y sin decirle que lo amas por última vez –se alejó de ella.


End file.
